October 22, 2005
The 588th episode of Saturday Night Live aired on October 22, 2005. It was hosted by Catherine Zeta-Jones and the musical guest was Franz Ferdinand who performed "Do You Want To" and "Take Me Out". Sketches *Troops Q & A (Cold Opening) *The Butt Cancer Treatment Center (Commercial) *NewsNight with Aaron Brown (Show) *Dancer Party *Italian Hotel *Access Hollywood (Show) *Creighton Boys School *Singing Vows *Morgan Stanley (Commercial) *Abe Scheinwald Cast *Troops Q & A **Fred Armisen as Soilder **Rachel Dratch as Soilder **Will Forte as George W. Bush **Darrell Hammond as Brit Hume **Finesse Mitchell as Jeff Walker **Jason Sudeikis as William Kelly **Kenan Thompson as Soilder *Opening Monologue **Catherine Zeta-Jones *The Butt Cancer Treatment Center **Amy Poehler as Wife **Jason Sudeikis as Husband *NewsNight with Aaron Brown **Catherine Zeta-Jones as Suzanne Carbonal **Darrell Hammond as Aaron Brown *Dancer Party **Catherine Zeta-Jones as Sophie **Fred Armisen as Guest **Danielle Flora as Guest **Will Forte as Guest **Bill Hader as Derek **Seth Meyers as John **Finesse Mitchell as Guest **Andy Samberg as Guest **Horatio Sanz as Guest **Kenan Thompson as Guest *Weekend Update **Tina Fey **Amy Poehler **Jason Sudeikis as Donnie Freeman **Don Pardo as the announcer(voice only) **Fred Armisen as Pep Walters *Italian Hotel **Catherine Zeta-Jones as Francesca **Fred Armisen as Peppo **Bill Hader as Vinny Veducci **Amy Poehler as Visitor **Horatio Sanz as Employee **Jason Sudeikis as Visitor **Kenan Thompson as Visitor *Access Hollywood **Catherine Zeta-Jones as Joss Stone **Seth Meyers as Billy Bush **Amy Poehler as Sharon Stone **Horatio Sanz as Michael McDonald **Jason Sudeikis as Nick Carter **Kenan Thompson as Aretha Franklin *Creighton Boys School **Catherine Zeta-Jones as Hillary DeCroix **Rachel Dratch as Roz Wells **Seth Meyers as Matthew Nelson **Finesse Mitchell as Dennis **Amy Poehler as Anne Van Patten **Andy Samberg as Student **Horatio Sanz as Stan Wells **Kenan Thompson as Miguel *Singing Vows **Catherine Zeta-Jones as Gina **Fred Armisen as Father **Tina Fey as Mother **Will Forte as Glenn Clarkson **Finesse Mitchell as Guest **Amy Poehler as Mother **Horatio Sanz as Father **Jason Sudeikis as Priest *Morgan Stanley **Fred Armisen as Frank **Will Forte as Morgan Stanley Agent **John Lutz as Teacher **Chris Parnell as The announcer(voice only) **Amy Poehler as Ashley **Andy Samberg as Boyfriend *Abe Scheinwald **Catherine Zeta-Jones as Consuela Garcia Marquez **Rachel Dratch as Abe Scheinwald **Darrell Hammond as Artie **Seth Meyers as Brad Scheinwald **Amy Poehler as Abby Trivia *Chris Parnell and Maya Rudolph do not appear in this episode. Parnell doesn't appear because he was filming the pilot episode for his failed sitcom Thick and Thin, Rudolph does not appear because she was on maternity leave. Parnell is once again removed from the opening montage to reflect this but Rudolph was still credited. *Tina Fey returns with this episode. *With this episode Rachel Dratch surpasses Ana Gasteyer and Molly Shannon as the longest serving female cast member. *Former Jean Doumanian era cast member Charles Rocket commited suicide the week before this episode aired. A photo of him along with the caption 1949-2005 is shown at the end of Weekend Update in his memory. *This is the 4th and final appearance of Abe Scheinwald. Category:Episodes Category:Season 31